No one knows you like I do
by Prongs312
Summary: Alrighty, this Fan Fiction is a HarryGinny RonHermione thing cuz you know its ganna happen and its sooo cute! It takes place about two years after HBP and another time as well! Warning: The ending is going to be sad. Enjoy!
1. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**No one knows you like I do.**_

Chapter 1!

_Collide _

"Ron! Harry! Oh it's so good to see you, dears!" Mrs. Wesley exclaimed as the two eighteen-year-old boys walked into her house. She threw her arms around them, which was very challenging for the small women because they were so tall. They choked within her firm grasp. "It has been far to long you two!"

"Mum is the first thing you want to do kill us?" Ron chocked through his mothers arms. "Because Harry's already got his hands full with that." Mrs. Weasley let go.

A few more people had walked into the entry way after hearing the sound of their arrival. One of which was a very intelligent witch with a large mass of hair.

"Oh very funny Ronald." Hermione walked through the door from the kitchen to great her two friends, followed by a few others. It had been months since they had seen Hermione and it made Harry very happy.

"It's good to see you Hermione," Harry said smiling. She smiled back. Ron moved a little in front of Harry and said

"Hey Hermione, it's been a while." Hermione gave Ron an evil stare for a moment, then smiled humorously and walked back into the kitchen. Ron followed her.

Harry stayed in the entryway for a while chatting with the Weasley twins and various other turn- ups for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Lucky Bill finally got out of the hospital eh?" Harry said to Fred.

"I'd say it was luckier for him then Fleur over there," George cut in.

"Yeah," Fred said. "I wouldn't fancy a werewolf but a girl like her…"

Harry smiled.

"But Bill's not really a werewolf is he?" Harry said.

"No it's just what Madam Pomfry said a year and a half ago."

"I'd still pick Fleur," Fred muttered.

"Hey Gin! Which would you pick? A werewolf or a Vela?" George yelled.

"I'd pick either over you and I am not a drink," a very pretty girl answered him.

Ginny Weasley walked over to where they were standing in a very careless manor. Harry found himself wishing she didn't have to look so pretty on his first night back with her in a long time.

"That's right," Fred said to his younger sister. "She's already got her little puppy dog so why on earth would she be looking for anyone else?"

"At least Deans got the treat and all you've got is an empty dog dish," she answered coolly.

Harry tried to back away a little so he wouldn't have to hear them. Listening to Ginny's love life was not his favorite activity. Unless it involved him of course.

"Hey all I'm saying is that there are better fish in the sea and I'd pick the Vela OR the Werewolf over Dean." Fred answered just as coolly. He was saved from another comeback by Mrs. Weasley coming to tell them dinner was ready.

Fred and George rushed inside the kitchen so Mrs. Weasley couldn't see their sniggers. Harry and Ginny were left to walk back with Mrs. Weasley.

"By the way, welcome back Harry," Ginny said to him.

"Thanks," he said like he wouldn't remember this conversation in a few minutes. Mrs. Weasley looked at them for a moment.

"You know," she said. "It's a shame you two don't know each other very well. I mean, besides that whole Chamber of secrets event." She wasn't implying anything. Just making a statement that she _really_ wouldn't remember in a few minutes.

Harry looked sideways at Ginny.

"Yeah it is a shame isn't it?" Ginny turned her head away from him as the entered the kitchen and went to help with serving the plates.

"She didn't give you a very warm welcome did she?" Ron said a few minutes later after everyone was seated and the chatting was loud enough not to be heard. Harry glanced down the table at Ginny.

"No, I guess she didn't. But she wasn't supposed to anyways."

"Well, a secret glance couldn't hurt could it?" Ron was desperate for any sign of Dean being out of the picture. Harry looked down at his plate, thinking.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione said from Ron's other side. "No one is supposed to know about them. So why should she?"

"There's nothing to know about with the way she's acting!" Ron said stubbornly.

"You didn't really expect her not to be angry with the way you two have been acting?"

"We were covering for her!" Ron said defensively.

"And what about you, Ron? What's your excuse for making headline news about going to muggle bars with as many women as you possible could? I had to hide the paper from your mother for months!"

"Okay, I'm sorry you girls are a little jealous over here but some things have to get done!"

Hermione opened her mouth to continue arguing but Harry interrupted her.

"Please stop fighting," he said. He was starting to feel a little sick. Thinking about Ginny seemed to make him that way. Did she really think he had left her and never thought about her? Did she really not believe that everything he was trying to do was for her? It seemed an impossible thought. Maybe it was only because he lived inside his head and Ginny didn't. But it sounded impossible that he would ever stop caring for her.

"Boo!" A blacked hair boy jumped out of the darkness. A girl let off a soft scream, then stopped at the look on the boy's face.

"Potter!" she said in disbelief. "You're not supposed to be down here!"

"Calm down my dear. Just because I scared ya doesn't mean you should get all mad at me."

"I'm always mad at you, Potter. Now get back on your route!"

"Aw, you mean you don't fancy a stroll in the moonlight with me?"

"No I really don't." The boy put two hands on his heart and bent over.

"Now that stings! Why on earth are you so disgusted with me? All I have ever done is showered you with my affection and you have always turned your head away!" She rolled her eyes.

"How I ever got stuck being head girl with you is beyond me, but I had some comfort on you patrolling other floors."

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun Evans, but I don't have to patrol to know who's out of bed."

"Okay then Potter! Do what you do best and show off! Who's out of bed?"

"First Year Jimmy Collin is hiding behind the portrait back there. But I'd let him go since no one would tell him the password and locked him out of the tower."

Lilly froze for a moment, and then walked back a few steps. She whipped back the tapestry and sure enough there was a pale short boy cowering in fear bellow her.

"The password is 'horse shoe'. Hurry back before caretaker catches you!" She gave him a pretty sweet smile and saw some color go back into his face. He hurried off.

"Okay that is so not fair!" James suddenly whined.

"What are you crying about now?" Lily asked.

"A flirty smile for someone you just met and all I ever get are scowls!"

Lily pushed his shoulder lightly and continued down the long hallways.

"You are such a moron Potter," she said.

"Hey I might be that but I'm not a liar. We don't need to walk around looking for people."

"You may have magical powers without a wand but remember I'm muggle born."

"No it's not that," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Look!" He pulled out a very old piece of parchment. Lily took one look at it and stopped walking.

"What is that?" she breathed. James smiled evilly.

"Impressed are you my dear?" Lily gave a small roll of her eyes but immediately snapped them back on the map.

"Look! Jacob Smith is sneaking around the library!"

"Oh let's nail him! He's a Slytherin!" Lily hesitated.

"But John Kingly is sneaking into the kitchen. We should go there first."

"Ah but remember, this map doesn't exist! Say, Lily, let's go patrol the library! That's where mischief is with the restricted and all. Shall we?"

Lily didn't move for a moment. Then a small smile came on her face.

"Let's go!"

Hello! I hope you liked my little combo story. This way you can keep track of both of our crazy kids! Oh and you can COMPLETELY ignore the fact that the titles to the chapters are songs. I mean, I would never dream of using good song titles on purpose for you to think they are related to my story. Nope. Not in a million years. Please Review!


	2. I'm feeling you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**NO ONE KNOWS YOU LIKE DO**

Chapter 2!

_I'm feeling you_

The Burrow stayed especially interesting with the entire goings on of Fleur and Bill's wedding. There were clean up party's right before Fleur's parents came, dramatic happenings of the house elf Kreacher, non-dramatic happenings with run-ins with Ginny which annoyed both Ron and Harry, and the massive load of people packed inside the Weasley house. Almost all the order had come to stay and the rest visited daily. Harry had never felt like so many people knew him and approved of his company.

Harry's favorite company out of all the guests was Lupin, who came to visit them almost everyday, but Harry wasn't sure if it was only for the chats they had. Tonks was one of the many people who took up residence in the Weasley house. Harry was soon catching onto the fact that Lupin visited more then Harry thought he did. But he was still always there when Harry needed cheering up.

"Hello Harry," he said merrily one day when Harry ran into him.

"Hello Lupin. I certainly hope you didn't just visit to see me."

"You need not worry so much," Lupin said. He led Harry over to the kitchen table where they could sit down. "How have you been?" Lupin asked Harry.

"I've seen better days," Harry said. He looked and felt very tired.

"That I can believe," Lupin answered. Harry looked down at the table. Lupin gave him a small pat on his arm. "Have you been to Godrics Hollow yet?"

"No. I haven't had time," Harry said, feeling worse.

"You should go, Harry," Lupin said. "As soon as this wedding is over, whenever that will be." Harry smiled a little. It was true; the wedding kept getting moved to different times. But it seemed that everyone had settles on Friday.

Suddenly, Harry saw Lupin smile and give off a small laugh. Harry turned to see what he was looking at in the doorway. There was a very small girl of about eleven standing there looking extremely adorable. She had short brown hair and wide eyes that Harry recognized at once.

"Tonks," Harry said. "Why are you so little today?"

"It's a joke for Remus over there," she said, in a very high pitched voice that matched her eleven-year-old self. "May I steal him from you or are you desperate?"

"Have fun," Harry said smiling.

(Hint: that part makes sense later so remember it)

"Come on Hermione! It's just for one night!"

"If Ginny doesn't want to talk to Harry, than I'm not going to take part in forcing her!"

"Come Hermione! Don't think of it as forcing. Think of it as…giving them privacy."

"Oh please Ron! Do you actually think that she's going to fall into his arms and start snogging him? Harry probably won't even let her because she's still with Dean even if she does."

"Fine then just leave them alone to _talk_ about their situation."

Harry walked over to where his friends were sitting as they ate their dinner.

"Hermione, if it makes you happy, I promise I won't snog her." Hermione looked up doubtfully at Harry.

"Fine I'll do it. But once I'm out, I'm not going back in. I'm staying in Ron's room until I wake up the next morning. If she kicks you out right away that's not my problem."

"Yes!" Ron said.

Their plan was to get Harry and Ginny in a room together with no one listening so they would be free to talk. They only had to ask Hermione to sleep in Ron's room where Harry would normally sleep. She normally slept in Ginny's room, so this way Harry could go in and have a chat with Ginny.

"Just one more thing," Ron said turning to Harry. "Make sure you speak up so I can hear you through the floor." Hermione flicked some mashed potatoes at Ron's face.

"You don't have to be so angry about all this Hermione," Ron said later as the Burrow fell into night and everyone was falling asleep.

"You're lucky that I'm not even madder than I am right now. Sharing a room with you is not my greatest fantasy," she answered coolly.

"Yeah, it's sharing a bed that would make you feel better right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned on her side so her back was to Ron.

Ron smiled a little and sat up in his bed.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry you have to share a room with me. But it's for the good of life as we know it."

"I suppose so," Hermione said rolling over on her back.

_Meanwhile_…

Harry walked down the stairs as quietly as he could so he wouldn't be heard throughout the house. He skipped a step he knew creaked even though he could hear most people talking loudly in the kitchen. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to.

He finally reached Ginny's room and saw that the door was ajar. His heart beat quickened as he looked around the door and saw Ginny's back facing him as she stared out the window. She seemed to be in a daze as she watched the stars and lights from the muggle town.

Harry opened the door noiselessly and snuck inside. He pocketed his hands and leaned coolly agents her wall.

"So tell me," he said to her. "Do you think we don't know each other very well?"

She didn't look surprised to hear his voice. In fact, she barley moved. She just blinked and murmured

"I wish." Harry looked at the ground for a moment then back up at her.

"Ginny," he said a little sternly. She suddenly flung her head around to face him, a dark look on her face.

"Why did you come here Harry?" she said forcefully.

"Take a wild guess," he said as he tried to tower over her. She challenged his height with her piercing stare.

"My guesses are no where near enough reason for me to let you stay."

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Harry said angrily. "It's been driving me crazy!"

"Because you don't disserve a second of my attention!"

Harry put on a mischievous half smile.

"But you give it to me anyways don't you?"

"Don't get cute! That may have worked on all of your other little girlfriends but it won't work on me!" At this, her eyes blazed and widened to twice their size.

"Oh please you can't actually be jealous of what the ministry is lying about daily."

It took Ginny a moment to process this information.

"Who said jealous?" she said after a while and almost a little too weakly.

"Ron and I went to like two bars. We knew the ministry would take lots of pictures so it would last them a while." Ginny stood there trying to recover herself and trying to hide how happy this made her. "You on the other hand…" Harry said.

Ginny snapped back into her defense mode.

"What about me?" Harry looked at her like she was a very bad child.

"Dean? Again? Haven't I already stolen you from him once before?" Ginny got her dark look back.

"Well it looks like you won't this time because you have a dark wizard to catch don't you."

Now it was Harry's turn to put a dark look on his face.

"Don't be like that," he said.

"Look," Ginny said now looking exasperated. "I don't even know what we're arguing about anymore."

"Well, whatever it was, you win. You can just go back to ignoring me and I promise not to disturb you ever again." Harry walked towards the door. He was about to slip away when Ginny spoke softly.

"So that's it then?" Her voice trembled a little as if she were trying to perish the thought.

"So long as you're with someone else then yeah I guess so," Harry said bitterly.

"Oh Harry can we please stop talking about Dean!"

"Well I think he's something to consider seeing as your parents are waiting for the ring any day and I'm not so sure that's not what you want either!"

Tears finally escaped Ginny's eyes as she, with a huge breath, fought back.

"What are you crazy? I'm not going to marry Dean!"

"Oh and why not?" Harry said.

"Because I can't!" Ginny looked as if she had reached the breaking point and this was what she had been thinking for a very long time. "I can't marry someone who isn't you! (I would add a "dammit" in there but it's already not British enough) Dean's nice and sweet and I wish I could marry him but guess what! I don't love him because he isn't you and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Harry stood stunned. It took him a very long time to process what she had just said. So long in fact that he almost didn't catch her as she ran for the door.

"Ginny! Wait!" he said just as she was about to disappear around the corner. Ginny looked like she really didn't want to turn around but was forced to by something that was out of her control. "I love you too." (Awwwwww)

It was as if everything else that had happened since Harry had come back had melted away. It was like seeing Ginny for the first time. She ran over to where he was standing and threw her arms around him. They held each other in a tight embrace not wanting to let go.

"I missed you," Harry said as his chin rested on her shoulder. Ginny didn't say anything as she breathed in, her eyes closed.

Ginny slowly drew away and leaned in again to try to kiss him but Harry stopped her, shaking his head.

"You have things you have to do," he said. He gave her a small smile and walked out of the room.

THERE IS A LINE HERE BUT FANFICTION DELETES IT

Lily and James felt like king and queen of Hogwarts when they were on their nighttime stake outs. They caught any Slytherin they could lay their hands on and 'just barley' missed anyone else, talking very loudly about what the password was to their common room. Lily was even feeling less and less irritated with James.

"You know," she said to him one night as they rested on large statues, waiting for a Slytherin to walk down the corridor. "I'm actually getting used to you."

"Great," he said back. "So you'll go out with me then?"

"I'm not _that_ used to you," she said.

"Fine then just let me take you to the dance." He said feeling desperate.

"No thanks."

"Then how on earth is you being used to me beneficial?" he said grumpily.

"I guess it isn't. Plus you can go to the dance with anyone. Why do you need me?" She was speaking very lightly but she was hoping for a good answer.

"Has it ever accord to you that I actually might like you?"

"No," she said flatly.

"And why is that?"

"Just the fact that I've seen you with girls and you have no particular interest in them." She said, just as flatly.

"Perhaps," James said delicately, "They haven't been the supreme object of my affection. What if it's always been you?"

"I'll believe that as soon as Peter gets a date to the dance that isn't related to him."

"I'll prove it to you!" James said.

"And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?"

"I sware I won't go with anyone to the dance unless it's you."

"And what if I elope tonight and never think of you again?"

"Then I shall go on in life alone with no intention of ever looking at a girl."

"Potter, you've just got yourself a bet."

God! Finally! I finished it! HAHAHAHAA! Don't worry I'll have more soon. (Not that anyone else is worried besides Emma).


	3. You and I both

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**NO ONE KNOWS YOU LIKE I DO.**

Chapter 3!

_You and I both_

_Harry was suddenly tossed out of his dream into blackness. There was nothing but muffled sounds and pressure on his eyelids. No, they weren't his eyelids. They were someone else's…_

_He struggled to get out of Voldemort's body since there didn't seem to be a point. He knew when Harry was there so he blocked Harry out. Harry tried with all his might, until he felt himself hitting the ground hard._

_He opened his eyes and saw with a shock that he was still in one of his visions. Sure enough, there was Voldemort, opening his eyes and the Death eaters asking if he was alright. _

_"I'm fine!" he said forcefully. "He's gone now. Send in the girl!" Harry's heart was beating fast. He doesn't know I'm here! Harry thought. I can finally control these things!_

_Suddenly, Harry turned and saw two Death eaters guiding a girl no older then he was over to where Voldemort stood. Voldemort smiled an evil, scary smile and Harry was surprised to see the girl return it. _

_"Why Miss Black! What a pleasure it is to see you again," Voldemort said. Harry's heart beat started up even more. Miss Black? Like Sirius Black? But seeing as Harry wasn't really there, he had no one to ask. _

_"Ah but the pleasure is all mine," the girl named Black said. _

_"You would like to think that wouldn't you?" Voldemort returned. She said nothing back. "Well, enough small talk then. You have something I want."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't recall-"_

_"Don't play dumb girl! I'm willing to just let you tell me where the Horocrux is instead of torturing it out of you."_

_"Hmm let me try to remember…" she said putting on a false look of searching her memory. Voldemort swooped down on her and placed his wand to her through. _

_"Your father! Your father took it upon himself to steal my Horocruxes and you are going to tell me where they are!" _

_Harry leaned closer to where they were standing. If she caved in, Harry would have to get there first. But far from cowering in fear, she raised her chin._

_"Try me," she said. _

_"Imperio!" Voldemort shouted. She jerked a little at the impact of the curse. Harry could suddenly here a soft voice in his head saying 'Just tell me where it is. It's alright, just tell me where it is!" _

_"No," she said softly and there was still a constant stare in her eyes as she easily fought the curse._

_Voldemort threw her to the ground angrily. This was not what he wanted at all._

_"Crucio!" he shouted._

_Harry watched her reaction. She didn't scream as the powerful curse hit her. In fact, her expression barley changed. Her body flailed and twitched but she merely closed her eyes, like she was waiting for it to stop. _

_After a long minute Voldemort stopped and waited. But instead of the answer he wanted, he was greeted with a laugh. The girl was on the ground clutching her ribs laughing, in an evil sort of taunting way. The last thing Harry saw was Voldemort's furious face getting ready to scream another curse…_

"Harry!"

He opened his eyes to three figures standing around him, looking worried. Hermione passed Harry a cloth to chill his forehead from his sweat, Ron helped him sit up, and Ginny stayed where she was.

"He had a daughter!" Harry said, still in shock.

"Who did?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius! I saw her just now! She was…Voldemort was…I controlled it!"

"Mate, I know that we're in a room with witches that have superior intelligence to us, but you're going to have to talk in complete sentences so I can understand." Harry nodded and shock his head. He blinked for a moment, and then continued.

"I got out of his body! He was trying to block me out by closing his eyes and ears but then I got out! And I was there watching him! And I saw this girl and he called her 'Miss Black'! She knows where the Horocruxes were! Voldemort said her father, Sirius, stole them and he was torturing her to tell him where they are!"

"Did she tell him?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Not when I left. She was fighting the imperious curse alright and she didn't seem too shaken by the Cruciartus curse. She wasn't scared of him at all! It was really rather amazing!"

"But Harry," Hermione said, "what should we do?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Come on everyone!" a voice range throughout the whole house. "Breakfast!"

They all stood up to leave but Ron stopped them.

"Oh by the way Harry!" Ron said. "This came for you by owl this morning."

He tossed Harry a letter then came around behind him to read it. It had seal with a large M.O.M on it.

"MOM?" Harry asked Ron.

"Ministry of Magic," Ron said smiling. "It's from the Minister. See the M on the other side?"

"Looks like Ernie is taking his victory very nicely," Harry said as he ripped open the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter (Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger as well since I suppose you are reading along.), **

**You have been invited to a formal Christmas Ball and Thanksgiving dinner (no one cares that British people don't have thanksgiving! Just make it some other Holiday if you are obsessed with this fan fiction being perfect) you may enlarge this invitation to two other people, not counting Ron, Hermione, or Ginny of course. They have their own invitation. Just saving a few trees. If you choose to except this invitation, please come to the Macmillian residence at 5:00 pm on insert other British holiday here eve, and 3:00 pm Christmas eve. We do hope to see you!**

**Sincerely,**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Macmillian. _**

"I've heard about this!" Hermione said excitedly. "Everyone who's anyone will be at the feast and the ball!"

"I love being an anyone!" Ginny said, joining in on Hermione's excitement.

Harry and Ron were not sharing their cheery mood.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hermione asked them.

"I hate Balls," Harry and Ron said together.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the last one? The Yule Ball?" Ron said.

"It wasn't exactly a night to remember," Harry added.

"Well," Hermione said. "Maybe you'll go with the right people this time." She smiled absent mindedly and Harry wasn't sure if she was talking to him about Ginny. "Just feel lucky you don't need a date for the feast."

The feast came rapidly on them and Harry and Ron were suddenly walking through the snow with Hermione and Ginny, tossing an occasional snowball at each other. (Yeah where I am its snowing so for all you people in Florida, get over it.)

"Do you think there will be live music?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Of course!" Hermione answered. "There's bound to be. Almost every single minister in the world comes to these things!"

"Wow," Ginny said smiling. "What if we're the least important people there?"

"Then we go hang out with Harry. And Ron's not such a nobody either." Hermione eyed Ron mischievously and Harry saw his ears go a little pink.

"I'd stick with Harry if I were you," Ron said but Harry could tell he was pleased. "These girls!" Ron said to Harry. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Well, I suppose if there is _live music_ we can just leave them there and they'll never come home," Harry smiled at Ginny who scowled back at him.

"Honestly you two!" Hermione said. "Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"Well," Ron said. "Lot's of food, Ministers, and other famous people. No it sounds like an everyday thing to me."

"You could at least act like you want to be here," Hermione said back. "They were so nice to invite us."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get my rudeness out now before we get there."

When they finally got to the house and walked inside, however, Ron didn't even have a semi-rude thing to say. The Hall looked beautiful with sparkling pillars and little fairies dancing and singing all around the ceiling.

"There's your music Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear as they waiting to be greeted by the couple that was walking towards them.

"Ah! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny! It's wonderful to see you again!" Ernie Macmillian was walking towards them with Hannah Abbot walking beside him.

"Minister!" Harry said in greeting. "Mrs. Macmillian," he said to Hannah.

They all gave each other handshakes and hugs before Ernie led them into a larger room that matched the hall. There were five long tables all in a row with clean shiny plates that were waiting to be pilled on with food. There was also a very large crowd of people who looked very important.

"Out of all the people here," Ernie was saying. "You four are my favorite to see! Please let me get you drinks!" He snapped his fingers and a butler type person walked up to them. "What would you like?" Ernie asked.

"Just some Butter Beer," Ron said and the others nodded in agreement. The Butler closed his hands tight together then opened them, palms up. A tray appeared with four sizzling, warm butter beers in his hands. They all took them appreciatively and they then walked away to hang up their coats.

Harry and Ron were in for a pleasant surprise when the girls took off their coats to reveal their dresses. They were not extraordinarily big or even fancy. They were plain with sparkles on little scarf's hanging down. Hermione's was a dark red while Ginny's was dark blue. Their simplicity seemed to make them even more elegant.

Harry and Ron both suddenly stood up very straight and walked over to them.

"May we escort you ladies?" they said in a mock gentlemen voice and holding out their arms.

"Why, of course!" they said. Ron nudged Harry's arm and rolled his eyes.

The feast went on and on and was mostly spent listening to 'important' people tell their life stories. Harry and Ron enjoyed an occasional snigger when one of them made a joke about this being like Lockheart in their second year, only to be scolded by Hermione.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron said, still smiling. "That bloke over there is telling everyone that he's the real minister of Canada. Know why he's here? The real minister needed someone to carry in his turkey!"

"Oh honestly Ron! You said you would leave your rudeness outside!" Harry walked away to let the two of them bicker in peace.

"Come on I've been pretty good these few hours. I've just gotten cranky because I haven't had dinner yet." They were now walking around the hall aimlessly, trying to avoid anyone they hadn't met yet.

"Well how about you go help cook it then!" Hermione said.

"Hey! Do you need me to take out the restraining order on spew?" But Hermione wasn't listening. She had frozen like a deer in the headlights. "Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Take my hand!" Hermione hissed to Ron. Ron's eyes swelled slightly.

"What?" he said.

"Take my hand! Now!" she grabbed his hand from his pocket and laced her fingers threw his.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you-"

"Shh! Just try not to say anything stupid!" Ron finally looked forward to see what Hermione was looking at.

"Oh no Hermione. You can't be serious!" Ron groaned loudly.

"Oh my Ron look who it is!" Hermione said loudly.

Victor Krum was walking towards them with a small smile on his face. It faded slightly as he spotted Ron and Hermione's hand.

"Hello," he said slowly.

"Hiya," Ron said, a little too bitterly.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Hermione said cheerily.

"It is nice to see you again," Krum said in his accent.

"Oh yes you too," Hermione said. "And I'm sorry but Ron and I have to go find Harry."

"Oh, uh, yes," Krum said. "I hope to be seeing you later."

"Bye!" Hermione said and pulled Ron away by the hand she was still clutching.

Once they were out of ear shot Ron dropped her hand furiously.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said angrily.

"What? I just needed a favor!" she said defensively.

"For what? _That?_" Ron said jerking his thumb behind him.

"Yes that!" Hermione said. "Why shouldn't I have a good time at this ball as well?"

"Oh come on Hermione! You can't go with him again!"

"And why not?" she said.

"Because…you…Don't ever use me like that again!"

"Fine! Anything else your highness?"

"Yeah! Stay away from me!

"Your wish is my command!"

"Okay then I'll just leave you to snog the fake minister so Krum will come crawling back to you so you can 'have a good time'" and with that Ron marched away. Hermione looked around and all the people looking at her and looked down. She folded her arms because she suddenly felt a little cold as one small tear drop escaped her eye.

Ron didn't eat half as much as everyone expected. He had a couple drumsticks and some potatoes then pushed his plate away angrily.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Harry asked. Ron didn't answer. He just kept staring at his plate like it had just told him off.

Ginny leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Hermione," she said.

"Ahh," Harry said turning back to Ron. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ha-ha! I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Oh and I'm sorry I know it was a little fast. So yes today is Thanksgiving and that was a thanksgiving special of Fan Fiction. And yes it really is snowing here in New York. So I'm hoping that means snow on Christmas too! Happy Holidays! Oh and Thanks for continuing to read my Fan Fiction T. Rivard!


	4. Don't open your eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**NO ONE KNOWS YOU LIKE I DO**

Chapter 4!

_Don't open your eyes_

"Wonderful wedding wasn't it?"

"Simply marvelous!"

"And what a beautiful dress she was wearing!"

"He didn't look so bad either!"

"And all those decorations!"

Bill and Fleur's wedding went as smoothly as anyone could have hoped. Fleur got all of her magical decorations and beautiful dress and Bill got…Fleur. People were finally starting to file out of the Weasley house which had never seen more visitors and had most certainly never heard so much French. Harry thought the wedding was quite enjoyable since he and Ron had spent the whole time making fun of almost everyone. Although, it did seem a little disappointing to Ron not to have Hermione yell at them because she was still mad.

It was now after the reception and only direct relatives (and Harry and Hermione of course) were left to clean up and gossip merrily. Bill and Fleur had already left for their honeymoon leaving all the aftermath for their parents. Not that they minded of course.

"Oh please Missus Weasley let me do ze dishes."

"Oh no dear I have it just fine, thank you. But if you would like to dry I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, of course!"

Harry smiled at the kitchen at large. The girls all seemed to be on one side of the kitchen while the boys sat at the other. Harry and Ron would nudge each other occasionally and make some funny comment while Hermione and Ginny sat on the other side talking to Fleur's younger sister.

"Really you are both such pretty girls!" she was saying to them. "I bet it will be your turn next, no?" Hermione and Ginny looked slightly taken aback as they shock their heads. They were trying to look properly disappointed but they couldn't help smiling.

"Well at least tell me you have dates for the ball!" Harry saw Ron prick his ears so he could hear better.

Hermione sighed, not needing to pretend to be disappointed.

"Well that's a no for her!" Gabrielle said. "What about you Ginny? Don't you have that one gentlemen friend? Dean I think his name was?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "I haven't seen Dean in a very long time. Where has he been?"

"Dean," Ginny said slowly, "will not be escorting me to the ball. We have separated on mutual agreement." Ginny winked at Harry and Harry couldn't help smiling. When he glanced over at Mrs. Weasley, he wasn't sure that she hadn't caught what had just happened between him and Ginny.

Ron walked unhappily through the woods outside of his house that blocked the muggle town from view. He was very cold and was in no mood to chase a gnome. One had grabbed his brand new planet watch and Ron was forced to chase it into the woods.

"Common!" Ron yelled as he saw it a few yards ahead of him. "It's to cold out for this!" It let out a strange shriek of laugher as it ducked behind a large clump of bushes and continued to scamper away.

Ron was lead in circles around his woods, passing his house three times and nearly reaching the Muggle town five. More then once he would sneak up behind it and try to jump on it, but it always got away. One of these events happened making Ron land face first into a large mount of snow, not wanting to get up. He knew the Gnome would get away if he didn't move so he stood slowly and set off again.

But far from having a continuously horrible search, as he walked a little ways he suddenly saw something shiny flying at him through the air. He reached up and caught it happily.

"Yes!" he said. "But how…?" he turned to the direction he had seen the watch thrown from just in time to see a pair of eyes rolling at him. The eyes turned away and the owner started walking away from Ron back to the house.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron said. He started to run towards her and once he reached her, she turned to him and folded her arms.

"Thanks for that," he said a little bitterly.

"Trust you not to know an immobilizing charm," she said just as bitterly.

"Yeah well trust you to come along and prove that you do."

"Oh well fine I'll just let you freeze to death next time!"

"Yeah I'm sure you'll have front row seats!" Hermione glared at him. "Oh that's right!" Ron continued. "You need me to get Vicky! Of course you'd need me alive for that."

"Oh Ron will you stop talking about Victor! I'm not going to the ball with him okay?"

"Why not? Did he find someone else to pretty to pass up?"

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes and Ron felt his anger falter a little. It's sudden softness was soon banished, however, in order for him to allow another come back out.

"I'm not going with him because I don't want to! Why can't you just be a big boy and let it go!"

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron's eyes were popping in anger and his hands were in fists. "Sometimes you make me so mad I can't think of a bad enough curse to put on you!"

"Yeah even if you could you wouldn't do it right!" Although it didn't look it, Hermione was choosing her words very carefully. If she just said the right thing…

"Oh you think so do you!" Ron raged.

"Go ahead!" Hermione said. "Try anything you like on me!"

Ron's face was as red as his hair and he looked as if he were about to explode. He was silent for a moment but was trembling as if he were about to shout.

"FINE!" he screamed. He suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss.

It took them both a moment to realize what was going on. Ron finally came to his senses and pulled away, a look of terror on his face. And before he could think about doing anything else, he ran for it.

Hermione was still standing there for a moment while Ron ran, her eyes closed still making sure that really just happened. Suddenly, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes and smiled. She let out a small laugh and began to run after Ron.

"Ron!" she yelled, still smiling and laughing at herself as she slipped and slid on some ice. "Ron, wait!"

Ron was still running and blocking Hermione's voice out. _This is it_ he thought. _I've ruined everything! She'll really hate me now that she knows._ Ron kept running as if he could escape it all by doing so. He was running so fast and so distractedly that he didn't see a particularly large patch of ice. His legs did a large whoop in the air and he fell right on his back.

Hermione saw him fall and laughed under her breathe. She was running closer to him and she could hear him let out a grown, not wanting to stand up. When she finally reached him she started to help him up.

"Ron," she said. "Are you okay?" Ron stood, but refused to open his eyes. He held them shut tight as if it would all be okay if he waited a while before opening them. He let out a strained noise to say he was alright. It was still very unfortunate that his eyes were closed because if he had had them open, he could have seen that Hermione was still smiling.

"Hey Ron," she said to him. Ron let out another noise to answer her. "I have an early Christmas present for you." Ron put a perplexed look on his face, seeing as this was a very strange time for a present. His eyes were still closed.

"What?" he said surprised at his own daring to use a real word. Hermione stood on her tipsy toes, reached out for Ron's hand and kissed him, giving him his best Christmas gift ever. After a long time Ron pulled away.

"Hey Hermione?" he said (his eyes were STILL closed)

"Yeah?" she said smiling.

"Will you go to the Christmas ball with me?"

Hermione reached up and kissed him again.

_There was a soft thud, a groan, and a clang of a door closing. Harry felt suddenly cold as he realized where he was. He could here the groan continue and realized who it must belong to._

_He could hear the girl get up off the floor and let out a long breathe. It was apparently on her palm because it suddenly glowed and illuminated the whole room. She looked around and suddenly gasped in his direction. For a moment, Harry thought she could see him but then he heard something stir behind him. He turned and saw the last person he expected to._

_"Draco!" she whispered suddenly. She ran to where he had fallen on the ground and shook him awake. His face was dirty and his shirt was torn and Harry could see a fair amount of blood. "Draco, wake up!" _

_He suddenly jerked up his head and opened his eyes._

_"Ayla!" he said shocked. _

_"Don't look so excited," she said standing up. "I'm not here to rescue you."_

_"Why are you here then?" he asked._

_"Well, without you to tell me when I'm going to far, I get a little carried away. Just picked a fight with the wrong ogre and boom! No wand and twelve death eaters." _

_"I can't believe they caught you!" he said, almost like a five-year-old flabbergasted that his super hero lost a fight. _

_"What are you doing here anyways?" she said a little bitterly. "I thought you'd be in the inner circle by now. I was expecting you to come after me any day."_

_"He's mad that I…I can't really…I haven't exactly killed anyone yet." She smiled down at Draco._

_"Knew it," she said._

_"Knew what?"_

_"I knew you'd never be Death Eater material. You've got too much of me in you."_

_"I can to! I just…" he sighed. "What do you know about being a Death Eater anyways?"_

_"I know that they constantly live in fear and through you in a prison when you don't do what they want. All I'm saying is don't quit your day job Draco. _

_He looked very angry and had his mouth opened to argue some more but another voice interrupted him._

_"Stop bickering!" it whispered. It came from the jail bars and Ayla looked very happy._

_"I knew you'd come!" she said. "When am I getting out of this rat hole?"_

_"Tomorrow right after I change shifts with Goyle! But all I can do is get you a wand. You'll have to take it from there."_

_"I'm not worried," she said and then she did something very remarkable. She turned, looked directly at Harry, and winked. Harry was shocked. He could see her smile as if laughing at his expression then turned away. "I know where I'm going,"_

_"Be ready tomorrow!" the voice whispered and rushed away. The girl turned around to face Draco again and completely ignored Harry. _

_"What about you?" she said to him. "Are you coming with me?" Harry saw Draco bite his lip but never heard his answer. He was zooming upwards in a swirl of color and light…_

Harry woke to the sound of screams inside of the Burrow. He got up quickly and put a sweatshirt on. He ran down the many stairs to chaos.

Fleur's family was all screaming in French and it took a long time before Harry finally realized they were pointing to the window. He looked out and saw to his horror, the entire muggle town up in flames. He ran quickly to find the others. He knew the moment he saw it that it was no gas explosion that was causing that fire. The Death Eaters were after him, and he would meet them head on.

Ginny raced up the long stairs of the Burrow trying to get to her room. She took the stairs two at a time and had barley enough time to stop before running into Harry on his way down.

"Ginny!" he said a little surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting my wand!" she said pushing him aside.

"No Ginny wait!" Harry said.

"No!" she turned to face him. "I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while you're off being the hero! Or worse dying! You can kiss the idea of me being a good little stay at home girl good-bye because it's not happening! I'm getting my wand AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"Ginny! Wait!" Harry grabbed her arm as she tried to keep running up the stairs.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"I just wanted to tell you," Harry said reaching into his pocket, "that I already got your wand for you." He held out the wand fresh from his pocket to her.

She stared at it for a moment, smiled suddenly, and jumped forward to kiss Harry.

"Let's go!" she said.

**Okay I was going to put all this other stuff in there but I just realized that its five pages long. I'm going to post the X-Mas ball chapter on the 24th which looks like it's going to be two chapters away so I had better get a move on! Sorry for the long writing absence. I wrote like half of it and then they piled all this homework on me before Christmas break. **

**Oh yeah I live right off Lake Ontario (in New York) so that's why it's always snowing here. It's been very cold waiting at the bus stop! pLeAsE rEvIeW! **


	5. The Wrath of Potter

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda I don't own Harry Potter.

**NO ONE KNOWS YOU LIKE I DO**

Chapter 5!

_The Wrath of Potter_

Harry and Ginny ran down through the woods looking for Ron and Hermione. They were especially anxious to find Hermione because it would take a bit more the courage to save them this time. They were going to need Hermione's brains too.

"Just in case we don't find them," Harry said to Ginny as they sprinted, "do you have anything in mind?" Ginny smiled, feeling very happy that she could be useful and turned to for help.

"I have one," she said. "Give me your hand." Harry held out his hand while narrowly avoiding a tree. Ginny took it and screamed "Ascentio!" They were suddenly in the air as if they had just bounced on a very large tapeline. Harry smiled as Ginny's hand pulled him through the air but was suddenly afraid of their decent. They were pretty high and going very fast.

Luckily, their speed and high decreased slowly and they were safely on the ground at the edge of the forest. They could see the fire through the branches.

"Harry! Ginny!" They saw Hermione and Ron running towards them looking flushed.

"Good thing we found you!" Hermione said.

"Hey! Wait for us!" They all turned in the other direction to see Neville and Luna running towards them. "We're helping too!"

Harry sighed. _Why do I even bother?_ He thought.

"Nice one Ginny!" Ron said. "That could come in handy from a quick escape from the fire and the Death Eaters."

"Yeah but we're going to need something more," Harry said. "Hermione?"

Hermione smiled.

"Honestly what would you two do without Ginny and me?"

"Die a slow painful death. Let's get a move on Hermione," Ron said.

"Okay," she said. "I've been perfecting the invisibility charm and I think I have it down. Sure, the other one works fine but it's too old. There are 15 spells that can make people still see you. But mine is brand new and no one will know how to counter it yet." She smiled at herself. "Except for me. I also have a counter curse for this spell so we will all be able to see each other. I think you guys no the rest."

"Alright Hermione! Hit us!" Hermione shot a spell at all of them but they couldn't hear the words. Of course, a witch like Hermione wouldn't need to bother saying them out loud.

"Okay everyone," Harry said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" came five replies.

"Okay on three! One…Two…Three!"

Six voices cried "Ascentio!" (Yes even Hermione for dramatic effect) and went souring in different directions into the fire quickly spreading throughout the whole town.

**_The Adventures of Hermione over the next few minutes:_**

Hermione flew through the air slightly to the left of the direction Ron choose. They spared each other a last look before their gaze was broken by a large stretch of building and they then parted ways. Hermione took a deep breath and looked forward at what lay ahead.

She sprayed large portions of water in every direction she could and had reduced a large amount of fire before she saw her first Death Eater. McNarr. Figures he'd be after all the pet shops!

_Expeliarmus_ Hermione thought. The spell headed straight for the unsuspecting Death Eater but he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He jumped aside the spell hit a fire extinguisher, causing water to shot out everywhere.

"Who's there?" he shouted in Hermione's direction.

"Where the fun in me telling you?" Hermione said as she shot through the air again to avoid his curses. She landed on a roof that his back was to and began to shoot out more water from her wand. He spied her spells again and tried to curse her, but he always missed her.

"Come down and fight me like a real Wizard!" he shouted.

"No I think you'd do worse if that happened," Hermione said. "Plus I'm a little busy!" She had jumped up and down a near by apartment building to save the people inside and still trying to put out the fire.

"Mud blood lover!" he shouted as he tried to curse Hermione and the Muggles at the same time.

Hermione would have been a blur if she was visible as she deflected the curses.

"Alright!" she said. "Now you've made me mad!"

Hermione's wand went insane as its owner's mind thought up hundreds of curses, all or which shot out at McNarr. She did, however, resist any Unforgivable curses since she thought only Harry could get away with that.

He avoided Hermione's spells for a while but couldn't hold them off for long. Finally a stunning spell hit him and he fell. Hermione decided to let the Ministry take care of him and turned around to walk away.

She ran around a few blocks shooting out water at the fire until she came across a sight that made her scream. She saw Ron on the ground, not moving, with a hooted Death Eater standing over him. Hermione didn't need to take her spell off to know that he was visible.

He suddenly picked up a dirty face at the sound of her scream and a petrified look came onto his face. He had seen another figure that Hermione had not. Both Ron and Hermione's insides screamed in protest as they saw the Death Eater behind each other raise their wands.

**_The Adventures of Ron a few minutes prior:_**

Ron felt a pain in his chest as the houses parted him and Hermione but he tried to shake it off. _She can take care of herself_ he thought. He still couldn't help feeling uneasy.

Unfortunately for Ron, he came across a much harder to beat Death Eater then Hermione had. This Death Eater had the ears of a dog and could hear Ron swishing through the air before he thought of his first spell.

Ron jerked up suddenly as he realized the Death Eater sending a spell at him and narrowly avoided it. He used the cover of a burning down Gazebo for cover as long as he could.

"Come out," said the soft voice of the Death Eater.

Ron did as he was told and came bursting out of nowhere showering the Death Eater with as many spells as he could think of. The man looked very surprised and only managed to block most of the spells. Ironically, the only one that hit him was a tickling charm which he turned around easily.

"Nice job Ron," Ron said to himself. "Next time just go straight for the handstand charm!"

Ron fought the Death Eater for a long time until he finally realized that the man didn't warm up quickly to surprises. He then decided to pull a very dangerous stunt, but it was the only way to defeat his opponent.

He would suddenly pretend to be hit by a stunning spell and lie on the ground. Then, when the man approached him to finish him off, he would whip around and stun him. He would be so shocked he would never be able to react!

It took the man a while to stop using Unforgivables and finally just used anything that came to mind. Finally, Ron spotted the sparks and purposefully had them just miss him. He had his wand give off an explosion to look like it had hit him, and turned off his invisibility charm. He landed hard on the ground and tried his best not to move. He could hear foot steps of the approaching death eater.

Perfect! This would be the last of…

Suddenly, Ron heard a scream. _No!_ he thought. He looked up, not caring about blowing his cover. His eyes fell upon Hermione standing there looking thunderstruck at him. _No Hermione! I was faking it!_ He thought but it was too late. Ron saw a shadow move behind her the she couldn't see. Hermione was still in shock of Ron being dead and then alive to pay attention to anything but the Death Eater approaching Ron.

"Stupify!" Two voices yelled. With a loud clunk, the two Death Eaters fell to the ground, just stunned by the person they weren't aiming for.

Hermione and Ron ran for each other after a moment and crashed into each others arms.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron whispered into her ear as he leaned his head back to kiss her cheek. Hermione breathed deeply into Ron's shoulder but didn't cry. She was in so much shock from the events in the last 30 seconds that she couldn't think.

"Come on," he said, finally letting go of her. "We should go fine Harry and Ginny."

"No fair!" Harry was saying to the two of them. "Why would you only send three death eaters? Just one more and I could have done something more then be a firefighter for a few minutes!"

"I'd trade with you anytime mate," Ron said as he watched to Ministry wizards cart the bodies away. Figures that the Ministry would step in as soon as the action was over.

"At least you'll get Voldemort," Hermione said.

"True," Harry said deciding this was fair enough.

"Speaking of Voldemort," Hermione said. "How have your dreams been?"

"Oh yeah!" Harry said. He had completely forgotten to tell them about his latest dream. He filled them in as much as he could.

"And she could see me!" Harry said. "I swear it was like she was telling me that she would come to me once she escaped!" Hermione shifted uneasily beside Harry as they walked. "What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "It's just that…well…how do we know that we can trust this girl?"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? She's Sirius's daughter!"

"Well how do you know he wasn't forcing you to see that so you would trust her? And even if he wasn't, she's old friends with Malfoy! And it's a Death Eater that's helping her escape. She seems too friendly with the wrong crowd if you ask me."

"But this is different!" Harry said. "I wasn't inside Voldemort when this was happening! I saw it in my own vision, not his! Plus if Voldemort is after her, she can't be all bad."

"But what if Malfoy comes with her?" Hermione protested. "What are we going to do then?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Plus mate," Ron cut in. "She's going to have to find Grimuald Place under your ownership. There is no way Mum is going to stay here after that attack! Just lucky for us they miss calculated on where the Burrow was."

Harry nodded and walked quietly with them, but knew that no matter what, if this girl escaped, he was going to help her. Even if it meant Malfoy dragging along for the ride.

There is a line here

"Ah Lilly! Still not date for the ball I hear!" Lilly sighed and turned around for the millionth time to James who she hadn't thought to be there. Stupid map, she thought.

"Shove off Potter," she said grumpily. "I'm not in the mood."

"Lilly, I have to confess something to you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm shaking with anticipation," she said sarcastically.

"I'm in love with you. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I wake up shouting your name! 'Lilly! Lilly!" He said this last part very dramatically.

"Funny," she said. "The only thing I'm doing after I wake up after dreaming about you is hiding under my covers in fear. What a horrible nightmare!" she shivered just as dramatically.

"Ah," James said knowingly. "So you're afraid of me." He moved a little closer to her.

"Don't get cocky," she said as she backed away. "It'll take a bit more then your false charm to win my heart." She had half a mind to cross her fingers behind her back at this lie but resisted.

"Ah anything else?" James said, still walking slowly closer to her.

"Yes. Your ego and good looks won't help either." She tried to turn away, but James's words caught her.

"Ha! You so admitted it!" he said smiling.

"Admitted what?" she said, and then realized that she had said he was good looking. "Why do I talk?" she said to herself quietly.

"Remus please! I can't tell Potter I'm not going to the ball with anyone!"

"No way Lilly," Lupin said. "Firstly, he'd kill me. Secondly, I don't like making people jealous."

"Why in the world would he kill you?" Lilly asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Lupin said. "He's been in love with you since like the first year!"

"Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it. He's just mad because I'm the only girl in the school that he doesn't have access to 24/7."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't listen to me if I told you that was so far from the truth."

"Nope," Lilly said. "Well, I'm sure I'll find SOMEONE to go with me."

"I doubt it," Lupin said.

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong!" Lupin said quickly. "There are a lot of guys dieing to go with you. It's just that…they sorta fear the wrath that would be unleashed by James if you said yes. And frankly, I don't blame them."

"Great!" Lilly said. "I get to go to a dance alone because boys in this school are to chicken to face James!"

"I don't know Lilly," Lupin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I think you're going to the dance alone because you don't want to face him."

**Haha it's done! I totally forgot about writing this until like the last minute and I've been working all night! I'll probably have another X-mas special up tomorrow so look for it! Oh and not like any Harry Potter fans would no this but me, but that whole thing James did about waking up screaming Lilly's name, was from Gilmore Girls. My bad. I liked that scene way to much. Oh and I know I tricked all of you when I named this Chapter the Wrath of Potter! You know you thought it was Harry! **


	6. Tangled up in me

Disclaimer: HAHAHA I wish.

**NO ONE KNOWS YOU LIKE I DO**

Chapter 6!

_Tangled up in me_

Harry snuck out of the door of his and Ron's room, turning back to make sure Ron was still asleep. Ron snoozed on as Harry crept out and headed for the stairs. He didn't know which stairs creaked at Grimuald Place so he did make some noise. Luckily for him, everyone was tired from yesterdays encounter. They slept on.

Harry finally made it to the bottom of the stairs with no one any the wiser and breathed a sigh of relief. But his newly slowed heart sped up again as he headed for the room where he knew something waited for him. He walked down the hall for the door of his aim. He turned the doorknob and walked inside. It was pitch black.

"Lumos," Harry said. His wand light fell onto a very pretty face. "Hello Ginny," Harry said smiling.

"Evening Harry," she said looking at him sweetly.

"Fancy seeing you here," Harry said.

"Funny how these things work out."

"Simply hilarious," Harry said as he walked closer to her. He reached out for her and pulled her to him. Ginny put her arms around him and kissed him. After a moment, Ginny let go.

"Harry," she said.

"Yeah?" he said putting on a small smile at her.

"Will you pleeeeeeeease take me to the ball?" She got a pathetically cute look on her face. Harry looked sadly down at her.

"Ginny," he groaned.

"Come on," she said. "You've pretended to be with lots of girls! What's one more?"

"This one more is the one I'm more worried about."

"Pleeeease Harry? I promise I'll be a good girl all night! Besides dancing, I'll keep my hands off!"

"It's me I'm worried about," he said, but he still smiled at her.

"Well you can't be worried about me and you," Ginny said as she gave him a little kiss again. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. "But you had better look really good!"

"That I can do." She winked at him and they resumed their snogging.

It was after a few minutes that Harry felt it. His body jerked suddenly and Ginny jumped back, startled. Harry looked at her as if from far away, and then felt his body fall backwards. The last thing he saw was Ginny's face over him, mouthy his name franticly. He couldn't hear her. He felt his eyelids shut and slip from conciseness.

_"GO!" _

_Harry heard bars clang open and footsteps run quickly. He opened his eyes, but did not see the room in which he had been with Ginny. He saw rain falling hard and the girl running away from him. He ran surprisingly fast and caught up with her._

_It was so dark that it took him a moment to notice another figure running with them. He closed his eyes for a moment dreading his luck. Draco Malfoy was running hurriedly besides Ayla. Ron and Hermione would not be happy._

_"Quick!" Ayla said. Harry turned around and saw a Death Eater chasing them. "There it is!" She was pointing to a wand that was on the ground not to far ahead of them. _

_They reached it, but just as they did, a spell flew at them hitting Malfoy cleanly in the back. He went rigid and didn't move lying on the ground. Ayla grabbed the wand and Draco's wrist, and Apperated away quickly._

_Harry's vision went foggy for a moment and he couldn't see anything. Then he felt his feet hit a hard surface as if from a light fall. The fog cleared and he had just time enough to see Ayla land on the ground with Draco at her side. She seemed at the end of her strength. Her legs failed her from the run, the torture Voldemort had given her and a last farewell spell from the Death Eater. She fell hard on the ground, still clutching Draco's wrist._

_Harry looked down at her wide eyed. She lifted her head slowly and looked right at him._

_"Hurry," she said softly, and Harry heard it echo in his head. "They're coming," and she too blacked out. _

_Harry suddenly felt a jerk and was being pulled upwards. He closed his eyes for there was a large gust of wind blowing past his glasses as if he were moving very fast…_

Harry opened his eyes to the same frantic face he had left.

"Harry!" she said. "I was about to call for help!" Harry sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

"I have to go!" he said.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"I saw her again! She needs help! Now!"

"What? Did she escape?"

"Yes!" Harry panted. "She's two streets over and she's past out! We have to get her!"

"Wait Harry," Ginny said, as she grabbed his arm before he left. "I believe you on this one, but please just make one last mental check. Are you sure this isn't a trap?"

Harry thought for a moment, considering everything he had seen. He could remember seeing the vision of Sirius and tried to compare it to this one. Panic had driven him onwards to find Sirius, but what was this? Voldemort had been their in Sirius's vision but he hadn't in these. What did this mean? It meant, Harry told himself, that this was different. This was his only chance to find the Horocruxes. Whether it was a trap or not, he had to try.

"I'm sure," Harry said. Ginny nodded strongly at him.

"I'll have medicine and a bed made when you get back," she said.

"Better make it two," Harry said.

Harry ran as fast as he could out of the house, fumbling for his wand. He had to run a few paces since Grimuald Place was an Apperating free zone. He could easily run over the few blocks to them, but he didn't have a second to lose. It wouldn't be long before the Death Eaters discovered where they had gone.

Harry Apperated away quickly and formed in front of the two figures lying on the ground. Harry bent down and turned Ayla over and she stirred. She opened her eyes for a moment, decided Harry had things at bay, and slipped away again. But after a moment she woke quickly as if she had forgotten something.

"Don't leave him!" she said. She held up the arm of Draco that she was still clutching.

"I won't," Harry assured her.

"I know you don't like him. I know you two hated each other. But please…"

"I promise," Harry said.

Whether Ayla trusted him or not, Harry wasn't sure. She seemed to have no energy left as she slipped away yet again.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Harry said as his wand was pointed at Draco's body. Draco rose lightly into the air. Harry then lifted Ayla's light body up. He didn't have to hold on to pull Draco along with them since Ayla was still holding onto his wrist.

Suddenly, Harry heard a pop and voices shouting a street over from them. They were close.

Harry pulled out his own wand and quickly Apperated back to Grimuald place. He could still hear the voices as the searched.

"Ayla!" Harry shook her. "Ayla you have to wake up!" She stirred and her eyes barley opened. "The Order of the Phoenix is at number twelve Grimuald place!"

Her eyes closed after this.

"Revivo!" Harry said and the spell hit Draco. Draco sat up suddenly in mid air and began to cough up blood.

"Draco, listen to me!" Harry said frantically. Draco tried to hold it in to listen to Harry. "The Order of the Phoenix is at Number twelve Grimuald place!"

Draco gave off a particularly large cough as blood went everywhere and flopped back down, his eyes closed.

Harry ran up the stairs and thrust open the door. He collapsed inside on the floor and he felt hands try to help him sit up.

"Common Harry," Ginny said. "Let's get them upstairs."

Ginny helped Harry get the two people upstairs and into a small room with two beds. They had newly made white sheets.

"Put her over here," Ginny instructed Harry. Harry lied her down and Gunny pulled the covers over her. "And him on this one." They did the same for Draco.

"Now what?" Harry said to her.

"I need you to make them breakfast," Ginny said, thinking hard. "I'll take care of the rest. They look starving."

At that exact moment, Hermione and Ron cam bursting into the room to see what was going on. They starred, stunned at the two figures lying in the beds.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly. "How did they get in here?"

"I told them where it was," Harry said, as if he were politely telling a person that their missing hat was on their head.

"Harry no! They're spies!"

"Then don't say anything in front of them." And with that, Harry walked out of the room to make breakfast, leaving Ginny to tend to Ayla and Draco.

It only took a few days, much to Ron and Hermione's dismay, for the two to fully recover. It was Draco they were most worried about, but he ended up being fine. Ginny's care brought them to sitting up in their beds begging to be let of the room. They were extremely restless.

"No," Ginny said firmly. "Tomorrow you can a little but not today."

Ayla's brow furrowed at her care taker but didn't argue anymore. She just sighed and leaned back into her bed.

"Hard to believe you are as powerful witch as you are."

She smiled mischievously at Ginny.

"So he told you about all that?" Ginny nodded. Ayla looked suddenly stern but still managed to pull of her smile.

"How did you do it?" Ginny asked her.

"Let me do something and I'll give you some tips." Ginny paused for a moment.

"What do you want?" she said. Ayla smiled again and threw a pillow at Draco.

"Hey!" she said. Draco sat up. "We're getting out of here!"

"Finally!" he said. Ginny looked at him for a moment. It was very strange. There wasn't a sneer that seemed to always be permanently placed on his face. He was looking softly at Ayla who didn't take any notice.

"What do you want?" Ginny repeated.

"You tell us," Ayla said smoothly. Ginny hesitated for a long time. Finally she slipped up.

"There is…well…there is a Christmas Ball…"

"Excellent!" Ayla said.

"But you have to stay in bed until then! Its tomorrow night so you don't have to wait that long."

"Fine," Ayla agreed. "Now, about those torture curses…"

_**LINE!**_

"Can you believe it?" A young girl's voice cried out in anguish. "How could she do that to me?"

"You never told her that you liked Remus did you?" another said.

"Well no, but she should have realized it!" the first girl said.

"She can't even realize that James Potter is head over heels with her and he fawns over her every second of the day. I don't think she knew."

"Now I have to put up with those two for the entire party!"

"All we know is that she asked him. We don't know what he said."

"Oh please Hannah! Don't be Naïve! What guy in their right mind would say no to her?"

"One that is scared of James's wrath. Get some sense Emma! Even though Lily doesn't realize that James is in love with her, I'm sure Remus hears plenty of it."

"I don't know…" the girl called Emma said as she looked down sadly. "The whole night is ruined for me now!"

The word that Lily had asked Remus out to the party had shot through the school like lightning. But the concept that Remus said no had only reached the mind of Emma's friend. She knew Remus would never do something like that to James. But what was going threw Lily's head? She had never shown interest in him before.

Lily herself was being stared at with surprise in the corridors and she couldn't understand why. When she discovered the reason, she laughed at herself. Trust the entire school not to realize what was really going on.

All the same, she was always happy when she was alone patrolling the corridors at night. James hadn't interrupted her in a few days and she was hoping to get lucky tonight…

"Nice try Lily," a voice said from behind her. She jumped as she did almost every time James did that.

"Well," she said. "I wasn't trying very hard to hide."

"I meant nice try with Remus."

"Oh," she said, and started to walk away knowing he would follow.

"I can't believe you would A) sink as low as to ask out my best friend and B) expect him to say yes!"

"There is nothing wrong with Remus and why wouldn't he say yes?"

"I would slaughter him in his sleep, that's why." Lily rounded on him angrily.

"Yeah thanks to that I can't go to the dance with ANYONE because their all scared of you!"

"Then they are very wise." James smiled happily at her.

"No they are just cowards! You are not so tough!"

"If they are cowards why would you want to go with them?"

"Partially because I actually LIKE them and also because it would make you angry, which sounds very good right about now!"

"I just so happen to love this little predicament you're in. No one will go with you because of me so the only person you can go with is…"

"NO ONE!" Lily screamed at him. Her eyes filled with angry tears and she ran away as fast as she could.

James starred after her, feeling suddenly guilty. His heart broke as he realized that he cared more about her being happy then anything else.

"Sirius," James said dully to his friend as he walked into the common room. "I need a favor."

"Anything mate!" Sirius said excitedly.

"You have to promise to do this no matter what," James said looking stern. Sirius looked suddenly concerned.

"I promise. What is it?"

"You have to ask Lily to the Party," James looked down sadly. Sirius looked perplexed.

"What?" he said.

"You have to take her. You promised." James looked very tired.

"Is this some secret plan to get her to go with you?" Sirius asked hopefully. James shook his head. "Then I won't!"

"You have to. You said you would. Please just do it." James had a pleading look in his eyes.

"But why?" Sirius asked. James shook his head again.

"Just say you'll do it. Please."

"Alright," Sirius said but he was thoroughly unhappy about it. Not only had he had his own plans for who he was going to ask, now he knew that James's plans were gone.

"Lily! Wait up!" Sirius pushed aside many people as they tried to exit the hall, Lily in front.

"What?" she said once he caught up.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." Usually, when a boy asks you something like this, they have a look in their eyes of hopefulness, or at least a little nervousness. But Sirius looked positively gloomy about the whole affair.

"Yes!" Lily said quickly. Sirius looked even more disappointed at her answer.

"Good. See you later," and he ran away from her. Lily ignored his strange behavior and decided to rejoice. She had a date! Take that James!

**When everything I do is only to get tangled up in YOU! I'm so mad that I didn't get to the parties! But this is six pages long so I couldn't really do it. Plus it's past Christmas. I'll try to write more soon!**


	7. Well, it’s kinda a long story…

Disclaimer: I wish

**NO ONE KNOWS YOU LIKE I DO**

Chapter 7!

_Well, it's kinda a long story…_

Okay I'm twisting things up a little. Just for people who get confused easily, I'm starting off with James and Lily then I'll get to Harry and crap.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She didn't know what she was so down about. She didn't look so bad and she had a date. So why was she dreading this stupid dance so much? And she wasn't the only one.

James and Lupin were both very distraught, neither having dates. James was depressed about Lily and Remus was very sad that every girl he wanted to ask was avoiding him. Was he really THAT bad?

Lily finally snapped out of it and walked down the stairs to meet Serious. He was waiting for her looking just as gloomy as she felt. It did very little to improve her mood.

"Hurry up then!" he said.

"Excuse me," she said a little taken aback.

"Sorry. Well…come on then."

They walked out of the common room portrait and almost ran into two girls from their house.

"Oh sorry," they said. But the girls didn't say anything back. They were starring wide eyed at the two people together.

"Umm hello?" Lily said as she waved a hand in front of one of the girl's faces. She snapped out of it.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said. "Say you're sorry Emma!" she nudged her friend.

"I-I-I…You're going with _him?_" the girl named Emma said.

"Yeah," Lily and Serious said in a not-so-happy tone.

"I thought-I thought you were going with…" the girl trailed off and it was silent for a moment.

"Sorry?" Lily said.

"Common Hannah!" Emma yelled grabbing her friend by the wrist. They bumped past Lily and Sirius and went into the tower. Lily and Sirius shrugged it off and proceeded to the party.

Emma let go of Hannah's wrist at the top of the steps and waited at the bottom of the Boy's Dormitory stairs. After a moment, Lupin came walking down the stairs still looking very glum.

"Remus!" the girl named Emma said. "We thought you were going with Lily!" He paused for a moment.

"Who the what now?" he said.

"The dance! You were going with Lily!"

"No I wasn't!" he said. "James would have killed me!"

"See?" Hannah said. "I told you!"

"Oh shut up Hannah!" Emma yelled. "Sirius is going with Lily! Why isn't he dead!" Emma was very angry that she had been wrong.

"Well, it's kinda a long story…" Lupin said.

"I don't want to here it!" Emma yelled. "Common Hannah! Let's go to the party!" Emma grabbed her by the wrist again and stormed out of the common room.

Lupin sighed irritably and sat down in a chair. Maybe he shouldn't go. It would be stupid anyways. He would have to spend the whole night listening to James complaining and getting dark looks from everyone. Besides, he had an essay to finish.

He got up and started to head up to his dormitory again when he heard a noise.

"Pst!" it said. "Pssssssst!"

Lupin turned around but didn't see anyone. He stood there confused for a moment when he felt a soft tug on his robes. He looked down to see one of the shortest first years he had ever seen.

"What?" he said.

"_I'll_ go with you!" she said bravely. He smiled down at her.

"Go where?" he said.

"To that party!" He paused a moment then let out a little chuckle.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Nymphadora but I think that's a horrible name."

"Well then you need a nickname," he said.

"I already have one! It's Tonks!" she held up her chin proudly.

"Alright Tonks. Why would you want to go to that party with me?"

"Because you need a date silly! And you know why you should go with me?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Watch!" She suddenly screwed up her face in concentration. After a moment Lupin noticed that she was growing at a remarkable fast rate. Her features were maturing and her short hair was growing. She was suddenly a young girl looking as if she were 17 and very pretty.

Lupin gabbed at her. She smiled in a very 11-year-old like way.

"See?" she said.

"So I should go with you because I need a date and you can look older then you really are?"

"Yes," she said after she figured out what he had said.

He paused for a moment.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go with you but on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"You have to look eleven." She looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because you are a very special person and you shouldn't have to change for anyone else."

She smiled again and shrunk back down to eleven.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Okay!"

James leaned agents the wall on the large balcony all by himself. He knew no one wanted to be troubled by his presence and he was right. Everyone else was enjoying themselves so why should he bother them? Out here, he didn't have to see her with him. He could just relax and look at the stars. Everyone was having a good time so he would stay here.

He was wrong.

"James?" Sirius came walking out onto the balcony.

"Hey," James said as he felt a twang of pain. Sirius came and put his elbows on the small wall next to James and looked up at the sky with him. They sat in silence for a long time, so long that Lily came looking for them. She was about to announce herself but she suddenly heard them talk.

"She's not having fun, you know," Sirius said to James.

"Who?" James said a little savagely.

"Take a wild guess." James looked down at the ground and sighed.

"She didn't want to go with me alright? I had to do something."

"Well she obviously doesn't want to go with me either!"

"What do you expect me to do?" James said miserably.

"Go in there and sweep her off her damn feet!"

"Ha," James said. "No thanks. I'm good."

"If you would just tell her that you had me go with her-"

"No," James said.

Lily let out a little unheard gasp from the plant she was hiding behind. What? James did that for her?

"Why not?" Sirius said.

"Because!" James shouted. "She's not happy with just me alright! She's made that crystal clear and if this is what makes her happy then FINE!"

Lily looked down into the dirt of the pot and felt her heart get crushed. She wasn't that mean…was she?

"Oh come off it James! She's _miserable_ with me! Snap out of it!"

James who was still fuming shook his head and looked angrily down at the ground again.

"You're impossible," Sirius said sadly. He walked back into the party feeling exceptionally grumpy.

Lily waited a minute so James wouldn't think she had overheard. She crept out and walked a few paces forward. She made her footsteps a little loud to make sure she didn't scare him.

"Umm…hi," she said. He turned his head to look at her slowly with his eyebrows raised. He didn't say anything, and then he turned his head back around.

"Have you…uhhhh..."

"Seen Sirius?" he said a little coldly. "He's in there." He kept his eyes on the ski.

"Oh. Uhh…thanks," she still didn't move.

"Can I help you with anything else?" He said coldly.

She bit her lip. He still wasn't looking at her. She finally brushed out what she had been dying to say.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked STILL not turning around.

"You told Sirius to take me. Why?"

"Honestly, Lily!" he said finally whirling around to look at her. "Do you really think I'm that heartless? Do you honestly think that I would deliberately keep you unhappy when you've made it very clear that you are so?"

"But I-I…" James looked angrily at her then turned back around. She exploded again.

"James Potter, look at me!" she shouted.

"No." he said.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Why?"

"Because!"

He turned around slowly and then gave her an are-you-happy-now-princess look.

"What?" he said.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"Stop what?"

"IT!"

"Oh come on Lily why do you care weather I told Sirius to take you or not? You got a date and pretty soon no one will be afraid of me. Everyone's happy."

"Not you," she said.

"Well since when do you care?" he said angrily.

"Since forever!"

"Right!" He nodded sarcastically.

"It's true! And I wouldn't be happy either!"

"Oh really Lily? Then please tell me what would make you happy! I am DYING to know!"

Lily gave herself a moment to breath so her voice would sound as calm as possible.

"Would you really like to know?" she asked him. He didn't say anything for a while and it was quiet. He finally nodded unsurely.

Lily stood up on her tiptoes and kissed James.

LINE! HERE!

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"They're girls, Ron. We should have known they'd never be ready."

"We'll be right down!" Hermione's voice called down.

Ron sighed. Harry chuckled at him.

"You're girlfriend, not mine," Harry said.

"Hey," Ron said anxiously. "Yours is up there too!"

"Yeah but I don't fancy what you'll have to put up with from Krum now that he knows you're REALLY going out." Ron rolled his eyes.

"At least we don't have to tell everyone that we went together because we didn't have dates like you two do."

"Well at least-"

"You know," said a voice from the stair landing. "We would love to listen to you two defending our honors all night, but you'll make us late!"

Hermione and Ginny stood on the stairway looking prettily down at them. Almost every single Fan Fiction has some thing about how pretty the girls look so I'll let you use your imagination! Basically, they looked really pretty. Get over it.

"US make YOU late?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, at least its better then the last one," Harry said some time later.

"Yeah. Better dates," Ron replied.

"We've finally found a way for you and Hermione to not be in jealous rages at each other. I say that's a definite plus." Harry grinned at Ron.

"Very funny Harry. And who says they were jealous rages?"

"You used the word fraternizing. That's called love, Ron."

"Speaking of jealous rages," Ron said. "You might want to go dance with my sister before she dances with someone else."

"Yeah and I don't know words big enough to fight with Ginny."

"Ha-ha. Go already would ya?"

So Harry found Ginny looking very unhappy as she was trapped in a conversation with a very boring important looking person. Harry chuckled as he walked over to rescue her.

"So then I told them I would NEVER do something as silly as give my pet Lemur a glow stick and-"

"Excuse me," Harry cut in. "I'm sorry but May I steal my date for a dance?"

"Oh," the man said looking thoroughly disappointed. "I suppose so."

Ginny mouthed _Thank you_ once her back was turned to the man. They walked a few paces in order to get out of the man's view.

"I don't really have to dance do I?" Harry asked.

"Common!" Ginny said. "Just this one song! It's my favorite."

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Ginny looked up at him in a pathetic manner.

"Alright," Harry said. "Now that's two you owe me!"

So Harry and Ginny waltzed gently to a pretty song for a while. Ginny seemed to enjoy the song a lot. She soon began to hum and sing some of the words.

"_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_

_I'm on my knees in fascination, looking through the night _

_And the moons never seen me before…_

_But I'm reflecting light._

_I rode the pain down got off and looked up _

_Looked into your eyes…_

_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_

_I'm on my knees in fascination looking through the night _

_And the moons never seen me before_

_But I'm reflecting light... _

The song slowed and died away. Harry smiled down at Ginny.

"All done!" he said. Ginny laughed.

**Aw isn't that cute? Yeah I decided that if you wanted a Fan Fiction with big romantic dances there are plenty out there. Plus the Lily/James one was pretty good. Oh I would like to warn you now that the ending to this story is going to be SAD. And that you'll understand the ending a lot better if you remember that song. **


End file.
